inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishidaira Hanzou
(Defender) |number= 4 (The Genesis) 3 (Neo Japan) |element= Earth |team= *'The Genesis' *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu= Shūhei Sakaguchi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime= Episode 044}} Ishidaira Hanzou ( ), also known as Zohan (ゾーハン), is a defender for The Genesis and Neo Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A matrial artist. He defends the goal using his body like a lethal weapon."'' Background He was an orphan at the Ohisama En orphanage. Every time their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. Appearance He has blond hair that is tied up in ponytail. He also have red lines under his eyes and he has a dark grey skin. His nose and mouth are covered by a black air mask. Personality Just as most members in Aliea Gakuen, they care for their "father" who raised them in the Ohisama En orphanage. Plot Season 2 He is a part of The Genesis team as a defender. Season 3 He is recruited by Hitomiko to form Neo Japan. During the match against Inazuma Japan, he used Earthquake and Harvest to steal the ball from his opponents. Despite this, his team lost against Inazuma Japan. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Zohan, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Player': Komazawa Kyouma *'Item': Tanren Glove (たんれんグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Zohan, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Topic': Masterpiece Fighting Game (名作格闘ゲームの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Zohan, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Rumoured Game Machine (ウワサのゲーム機, randomly dropped from Cool Guys (クールガイズ) at the Holy Road's parking lot) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Neo Japan Kai' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Mask Warriors' Navigation de:Zack Cummings es:Zack Cummings fr:Zack Cummings nl:Zack Cummings vi:Ishidaira Hanzou Category:Original series characters